


Our Higness

by storybored



Series: 25 days of Hellblazer [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Multi, Smut, Whipping, floggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Kane's always been a little mouthy, especially for royalty. His advisors, Lord Carlisle and Lord Constantine, have sought to fix that for him. for the kingdom.





	Our Higness

**Author's Note:**

> My crack kayak paddles on.

Kane felt utterly ridiculous, He was no stranger to dressing up for roleplay but this? This was over the top,  extravagant, but he wanted this, he wanted this so badly. To the point he had an ache in his bones. He swaggered into the room, slipping into his role easily. He sank into the overstuffed chaise reclining back and stretching like a cat. He smiled at Gray and John haughtily, trying to warm their icy demeanor,”Well, I think that went spectacularly.”

“Yes,  _ well _ .” Gray’s voice was cold bordering on hostile, he wasn’t even looking at Kane,”It would have gone better if the prince wasn’t exacting like an immature child.”

Kane narrowed his eyes, his voice chilling,” _ Excuse _ me?”

Gray grabbed the front of Kane’s tunic lifting him up off the seat, a surprised noise dying in his throat,”You heard me, you insolent brat.”   
Kane made a noise of muffled arousal as John cleared his throat, and Gray shoved him back into the chaise making him gasp as the air was forced out of his lungs. John stared down at Kane with a look of a hollow interest,”Perhaps we shall take him some manners.”

John drug his fingers across Kane’s circlet reveling in the magic that flowed through the both of them, watching as Kane’s eyes fluttered closed relishing in the worshipful touches. Gray stroked Kane’s sides watching him shiver and lean into the touches, he could get used to this. Gentle lovely soft touches. 

Gray grabbed Kane’s cummerbund and pulled him upward, Kane opened his eyes in shock,”Maybe we should, though I suppose we should disrobe him. Put him into something a little more fitting for his current behavior.”

Kane bit his lip hard almost drawing blood, trying to suppress any noises from slipping out. He went pliant under Gray and John’s wandering hands as they removed his cummerbund and tunic. He snagged John in a passionate kiss as Gray unstrapped his scabbard, discarding it to the side. Gray pressed himself to Kane’s back, grinding into his ass. He reached around him and grabbed his cock, squeezing tightly, Kane let out a quiet low moan pressing an open mouthed kiss to John’s neck. He tried to slide off John’s cape, as Gray slid his trousers down and delivered a sharp stinging slap to his ass.

Kane yelped, wiping his head back around glaring at Gray, growling before he could realize his mistakes,”How  _ dare _ you!”   
Gray’s eyes were cold as he squeezed Kane’s throat,”How dare I? I never gave you permission to start disrobing Lord Constantine, Your Highness. You need to learn manners and proper decorum.”

Kane suppressed a whine, and bared his teeth as Gray and John finished stripping him. He made no attempt to cover himself even like he wanted to. Like the slight flush on his cheeks said to, like the lack of power he was feeling said to. Instead he made his stance wider and his spine military straight. He wouldn't be pushed around by his advisors, they worked at his behest and he needed remind them of that fact. Kane whimpered as the hand left his throat, because Gray started to rifle through their chest for his toys.

John rubbed his hands over Kane’s chest,”I don’t understand why you’re always so hard on him. He just wants what's best for you. He wants the other kingdoms to respect you as we do.”

Kane’s tone was dry,”Ah, yes. I’m clearly respected by my two closest advisors.”

Kane gasped when Gray came behind him sliding on a cool metal cock ring. Gray reached behind him, drenching his fingers in lube as he pressed in to Kane, who moaned and tried to grind back against Gray. 

Gray would remove his fingers anytime Kane would begin to grind against him making, a small tutting noise each time squeezing Kane’s balls tightly as he did so.

John distracted Kane by kissing him, long and deep and slow. Gray replaced his fingers with a metal ribbed plug. 

Gray kissed Kane’s neck, barely more than a rough sharp brush of teeth. He pressed the light blue gem, pushing the plug into his hole with short little strokes, more than enough enough to cause Kane to try to muffle his whines and moans against John’s throat. 

John grabbed Kane’s jaw, turning his head, forcing him to look at the bed, all red sheets, mirrors, and black metal posters for him to be tied to. John nipped at Kane’s jaw, enjoying the soft little noises he couldn’t suppress.

Gray connected the cuffs to Kane’s cock ring forcing him onto his knees with an unrelenting pressure to his shoulder, causing him to kneel on the plush carpet.

John traced a thumb over Kane’s lips,” Oh, my beautiful sweet prince.”

Kane smirked mischievously,”Sweet? If I was sweet, we wouldn’t be in this position.”

John smiled at that, looking over at Gray seeing him idly play with the supple leather of the flogger,”I’d mind your tongue, Your Highness. You wouldn’t want to be punished now, would you?”

Kane let out an amused arrogant laugh,”What are you going to do? Whip me?”   
Kane’s laugh turned into a choke as Gray trailed the flogger up his back. Gray let out a mocking laugh,”What a splendid idea.”

Kane looked at John with wide shock filled eyes as John caressed his face,”You gave him the idea. Now I suggest you speak only when addressed to. Understood?”

Kane really liked that they gave him ridged rules in the beginning, they were much easier and much more fun to break. He just didn’t want to be hit with the flogger yet,”Understood.”   
The flogger was cracked against Kane’s left shoulder, causing him to yelp and whine at Gray. Gray tucked the flogger underneath Kane’s chin, his voice was soft and gentle yet professional and commanding. Kane was glad he was kneeling, because his knees went a little weak at Gray’s voice. It digging talons into his brain and dragging him into his subspace, his lovely bratty yet soft subspace. The space that made him happy with himself, something he wasn’t the rest of the time,”Your Highness, are you aware of why I struck you?”

Kane nodded as John clicked his tongue,”I think he wants a verbal answer, Your Highness.”

Kane’s voice was soft, and he kept his eyes trained on the floor,”Yes,  My Lord. I forgot my proper form of address. My Lord, please forgive me.”

Gray ran his hand through Kane’s hair, receiving a purr in response. John leant down to press a gentle kiss to Kane’s lips, soft and reassuring,”You’re forgiven.”

Gray hummed as he circled Kane, testing the weight of the flogger in his hand. Spinning it idly, like Kane was so well known to do with swords,”Do you truly serve your kingdom, Your Highness?”

Kane’s pupils were blown as he watched Gray and John of him. Gray disappeared from his line of sight as the chaise shifted behind him. He kept his eyes trained on John,”Yes, My lord.”

He heard the sounds of fabric rustling and of Gray undoing his belt, the sounds of breathy sighs escaping his throat,”Then serve me.”

Kane looked at John for permission to turn around,”You can turn and face Lord Carlisle.”

Kane turned to face Gray sucking in a breath and licking his lips when he say Gray reclined on the chaise stroking himself under the white chiffon drape,”Come here, kneel at my feet.”

Kane crawled over to Gray pressing a soft kiss to the inside of Gray’s knee, his voice soft and pleading,”Please, Lord Carlisle.”

Gray looked at Kane appraisingly. His cock throbbing, leaking pre-come on to the carpet, his face flushed and pupils blown. God, he looked like this and he hadn’t even been touched yet. Kane’s current state of debauchery was selfmade, him working himself up on possibilities. And  _ fuck _ , wasn’t that amazing?,”Please what, Your Highness? I am not a mind reader.”

Kane’s cheeks flamed as he looked back towards the floor, he was never good at requesting what he wanted. Never believing he deserved it,”Fuck me, My Lord. Please, I want- I  _ need _ your cock.”

Gray tugged Kane onto the chaise, and Kane went to move to straddle Gray’s hips when Gray placed a hand on his chest,”Service me and Lord Constantine with your mouth and we’ll discuss your reward if we’re satisfied.”

John settled behind Kane rubbing the plug against his prostate, causing him to cry out and whine. He ground his hips back against John’s hand as he kissed and licked the head of Gray’s cock. John used his free hand to stroke Kane’s spine with soft gentle touches. 

Kane swallowed Gray down to the hilt, pulling at the cuffs trying to steady himself, whining as he couldn’t adjust himself into a more comfortable position. His hands between his knees for some semblance of balance. All he could do in that position was moan and hold his mouth open as Gray thrust into him. The hand tangled in his hair as Gray lazily chased his release, a particularly hard thrust caused Kane to let out a choked cry as Gray‘s head sank back against the chaise, his voice rough,” God fuck, you’re a special kind of sinful.”   
Kane whimpered as John reached around him, stroking his cock and whispering in his ear,”And only for us to see so terribly undone. Our little whore. Our little cockwarming slut. I wonder how pretty you’ll look when painted, mmm, no,  _ covered _ in our cum?”

Kane moaned at the backhanded praise, as Gray picked up the pace watching Kane fall apart. He was being pulled apart at the seams. He had no idea how long he was going to last with the way they looked at him, the way they touched him like he was something to be worship, to be  _ loved _ .

Gray’s hips stuttered as he pushed Kane flush with his hips, tugging on Kane’s hair as he painted his mouth and throat with cum,”There’s a love. Beautiful boy.”

Kane licked his lips missing the line of drool mixed with cum, as Gray pulled him off his cock. Kane whined at the taste, hips flexing against John. He turned to kiss John sharing the taste of Gray. He was nosing at John’s pelvis as he stood up, pulling away from the kiss. He couldn’t undress John with his hands tied up in front of him to his cock. Kane mouthed at John’s cock through the fabric of his pants. John moaned twisting his fingers in Kane’s soft curly hair. He unlaced his pants, freeing his cock as he undid the buttons on his tunic, letting it hang open,”Come on then, Your Highness. Put that mouth to good use.”

Kane looked up at John, hair mussed and doe eyed. His mouth working at words that wouldn’t come. Words of pleasure, and happiness, and love. Words of praise, praising his doms the way a poet sang about the glory of the gods. Praises he’d never be brave enough to audibly speak.

Gray traced Kane’s back muscles, watching how he twitched and trembled underneath him,”You look like a piece of art. A sculpture.”

Kane whined and leaned forward to start sucking John’s cock. John grabbed his jaw a little roughly, tilting Kane’s head side to side, appraising him,”Kane Wolfman, Prince of the Damned and Lost, Circa 1992.”

Kane whimpered at the praise, mouth dropping open compliantly. John pushed in slowly, moaning loudly at the hot wet heat of Kane’s mouth,”Fuck, love….You feel so nice.”

Gray pushed the plug Kane’s prostate. Causing him to moan loudly around John’s cock,”God, tempted to have you ride me. See if you can earn the right to come that way.”

Kane moaned grinding down on Gray’s hips. He worked his mouth along John’s cock moaning as John thrust into his mouth.

Gray continued to lazily work the plug into Kane, enjoying the way he trembled with pleasure. Kane looked thoroughly debauched, lips wet and darkened, stretched around John’s cock, eyes squeezed shut with pleasure with small soft moans being pulled out him.A reward for John and Gray's efforts,their efforts in reminding their darling prince of his place, his position of service, serving the kingdom, servicing them.

John pulled out of Kane's mouth, earning a sad breathy whine as Kane caught his breath, slumped against his hip, unable to find the strength to right himself. His eyes flickered between John and Gray, anxious for what would come next.

John pulled Kane up to face him, swiping the precome off his lips,”God, the Devil would be jealous of what you looked like.”

Kane whimpered, feverently rocking himself against Gray’s hips, craving any form of stimulation. His cock heavy and throbbing with neglect. Drooling precome onto Gray’s stomach,”Please, Lord Carlisle. I'll behave. I'll be good.”

Gray's hand trailed down Kane's stomach caressing him, before wrapping a hand around his cock, squeezing Kane tightly. Kane stiffened and let out a soft wail, attempting to thrust into Gray’s hand, ”Please what, Your Highness? You need to learn how to ask for what you want. Or you will leave this encounter unsatisfied.”

Kane squirmed under John and Gray’s scrutinizing gaze. He whimpered as Gray's grip tightened, his hand slowly squeezing tighter. His soft whimpers break off into a high moan as John pushed the plug into his prostate,”Pl- Lord Carlisle. Please. Fuck me. Ruin me.  _ Please _ .”

Gray pulled out the plug, pulling Kane onto his cock, moaning at the slick feeling of Kane spasming around him,”God, Your Highness, you're so tight.”

Kane’s mouth made a perfect ’O’ as he looked overatJohn. He licked and sucked at the head of John’s cock, he trying to move up and down on Gray’s dick, a bruising grip on his hips preventing him from doing much more than twitch and getting the stimulation he wanted, no  _ needed. _

John sighed gripping Kane’s jaw firmly,” Suck me off and Lord Carlisle will let you ride him until you come.”

Kane's eyes flickered toward Gray, he wasn't sure what he was looking for the truth,or permission,or just looking.Gray nodded,”Lord Constantine speaks the truth.”

Kane swallowed John’s cock moaning wantonly. He worked slowly trying to draw out John's pleasure, edging him. Allowing John to truly and totally fall apart.

John tightened his grip in Kane’s hair forcing a hard thrust down his throat. Kane squeezed his eyes shut, making a light choking noise as a tear ran down his cheek. He just wanted to come so badly, he didn’t want to be punished and left unsatisfied. He opened his mouth wider as John slowly,  _ steadily _ , fucked his throat. Kane was unable to move, Gray’s iron grip on his hips prevented even the smallest twitch while John’s hands noted tightly in his hair preventing Kane from helping John seek his pleasure. Kane could only sit there and be used, used to pleasure his doms.

Gray leaned back against the arm of the chaise, staring at John as he thrust into Kane,”Lord Constantine?”

John kept the same pace, long forceful thrusts that caused Kane to whine and moan,”Yes, Lord Carlisle?”

Gray ran a hand Kane’s thigh,”As much as I’d love to keep the prince here warming our cocks I have a better idea.”

John glanced at Gray and smiled, he’d been on the receiving end of that look,  _ what fun _ ,”I agree. He’s going to look so pretty.”

John pulled out of Kane’s mouth earning a whine of displeasure as Kane licked his lips as he stared at John, trying to figure out his next move. He eyed John’s cock, mouth open, tongue lolled out, the picture of debauched royalty. John stroked himself until he came, the cum coating Kane’s face in white ribbons. Kane licked the cum off of his lips. John sank into the chaise, resting his head against Gray’s shoulder,”God, Your Highness, you look so gorgeous.”

Kane shuddered at the praise, letting out a soft keen as Gray put his hand on Kane’s cock, idly playing with the cock ring. He couldn’t help but to squirm and writhe under their touches and piercing stares,”I think he’s earned his reward. Wouldn’t you agree, My Lord?”

John kissed Kane gently, relishing the taste of him on Kane’s tongue,”I agree.”

Kane moaned as Gray slid off the cock ring and began to thrust into him, Kane clutched Gray’s shoulders rocking himself back and forth trying to seek his own pleasure,”Please let me come,  _ Please! _ ”

Gray stroked Kane’s cock in time with his thrusts,”So come, Your Highness.”

Kane let out soft breathy moans as Gray thrusts into him. His moans becoming a mix of cries and soft choking sounds as Gray struck his prostate, his vision whited out as he painted Gray’s chest in white. His cheeks flush a bright red, embarrassed at how short of a time it took him to come. 

Gray dug his nails into Kane’s hips moaning as he came feeling Kane’s walls clench around him, pushing him over the edge

Kane slumped against Gray, thoroughly spent, his voice soft and permission seeking”Sir?”

Gray pulled out of Kane, undoing the handcuffs, soft touches as he massaged Kane’s bruised wrists,”You did so good, baby.”

John kissed the healed part of Kane’s shoulder, scratching a hand through Kane’s hair,”So goddamn good.”

Kane purred at John leaning back against him trying to steal a kiss from John a he received soft caresses from John. 

John waved his hand and a hot wet hand towel appeared, he hummed an old Mucous Membrane song as he wiped down Gray and Kane’s chest.

Kane shivered and let out a soft whimper as John finished cleaning his chest and he was picked up by Gray and carried to the bed. Kane was set on the soft mattress and quickly curled up beneath the sheets.

Gray kissed Kane’s forehead, and passed Kane an opened bottle of water,”Drink some of this.”

John cuddles up to his other side as Kane drank some of the water before passing the bottle back to Gray. John wrapped his arms around Kane as he buried his head in his chest.

Kane listened to John’s heartbeat, something he swore was the steadiest thing in the universe. Constant, consistent, and one of the loveliest sound in the universe.

Kane let out a content hum as Gray stroked his hair and John caressed his spine, Gray twisted one of Kane’s curls around his fingers,”Baby, how are you feeling?”

Kane buried his face in John’s chest, humming as he kissed his sternum, lazily tracing the tattoos that John was covered in,”...Loved. Wanted. Better.”

Kane’s eyes slowly closed, feeling hands stroke him and love him and not hurt him. The humming from John was lulling him into a relaxed state, the mix of love and afterglow made Kane’s brain go fuzzy as his eyes closed and he couldn’t open them again. Bone deep exhaustion soaking into his bones dragging him into a warm comfortable unconsciousness.

Gray smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his neck as Kane started to snore, soft breathy sounds. Gray pressed a kiss to John’s forehead as John’s eyes fluttered closed, a hand tangled in Kane’s hair and the other slung around Gray’s shoulder.


End file.
